Użytkownik:Jabudex/Moje anime 2/ZR002
W pułapce! - Jest to 2 odcinek serii Zekrom versus Reshiram, 2 odcinek sezonu Zekrom vs Reshiram i 2 ogólnie. Premiera odbyła się 29 lipca 2015. Treść Art i Snivy postanowili, że zaniosą dziewczynę i jej pokemona do Centrum Pokemon. Droga do Accumuli nie była taka krótka jak im się wydawało. Droga była długa i kręta, a czasem niebezpieczna. Stada Patratów bawiące się w ganianego plątały się Artowi i Snivy pod nogami. Piękna okolica kusiła wyglądem. Cała droga była okryta trawą, gęste rządki kwiatów odgradzały ścieżkę od polany. Drzewa rosły daleko od siebie, ale nadawały ciepłego klimatu drogi. Na koronach drzew, stada Pidove'ów budowały gniazda, a cienie, który rzucały te drzewa, były doskonałe dla ochłodzenia nagrzanych Foongusów. Niebo było bezchmurne, a słońce świeciło w zenicie. Wysoką temperaturę łagodziło chłodne powietrze, na które wyczekują dzikie pokemony podczas gorących dni. Po dwudziestu minutach, Art zauważył tabliczkę, na której widniał napis "Witamy w Accumuli". Chłopak ucieszył się, ponieważ dźwiganie na rękach drugiej osoby podczas upalnego dnia jest nie lada wyzwaniem. Bohaterowie ledwo donieśli nieprzytomnych do Centrum Pokemon, gdzie tam spotkali Siostrę Joy. - Dzień dobry Siostro Joy! - Zapytał ledwo dysząc chłopak. Bohaterowie posadzili dziewczynę i pokemona na krzesłach w poczekalni. - Co się im stało? - Zapytała Siostra wyjmując z teczki stetoskop. Kobieta ta wyglądała młodo. Na głowie miała czepek lekarski. Jej włosy były różowe i upięte w dwie kitki, przypominające okręgi. Miała duże niebieskie oczy, dokładnie przyglądające się nieprzytomnej dziewczynie. Miała ubraną jasnoróżową sukienkę, a w pasie związany był fartuch. Na nogach miała białe rajstopy i płaskie różowe buty. Co ciekawe, w każdym Centrum Pokemon na świecie, każda Siostra Joy wygląda tak samo. Siostra zakończyła badania. - Musiał być to poważny wypadek. Obejrzałam w międzyczasie ich ciała. Są tak poobijane, jakby spadli z wysokości. Muszę zrobić im zdjęcia rentgenowskie, czy nic im się nie stało po tym upadku. - Powiedziała siostra. Po chwili do poczekalni przyszła dwójka Audino z kozetkami na wózku. Położyły one nieprzytomną dziewczynę i jej pokemona na kozetki i odjechały do specjalnego pomieszczenia. Zaraz za nimi poszła Siostra Joy. - Jak myślisz, co im się stało? - Zapytał Art swojego startera. - Nic nie widziałem w okolicy. Tylko usłyszałem szelest krzaków. - Ja też nic nie widziałam. - Powiedziała Snivy. - A może zostali pobici? - A jak sobie pomyślą, że my coś im zrobiliśmy? -Art wystraszył się. W sumie, to tylko oni byli w okolicy. Był tam jeszcze Yukio, jednak szedł on zupełnie w innym kierunku. Trudno by było się wytłumaczyć, gdyby zarzucili im próbę pobicia. - Przestań tak mówić. - Odparła Snivy. - Gdybyśmy ich pobili, to na pewno ucieklibyśmy zostawiając ich w tych krzakach. Skończmy ten temat, Siostra Joy przyszła. - Na szczęście nie było urazów wewnętrznych. - Powiedziała Siostra. - Audino przeniosły ich do pokoju. Jeśli chcesz, możesz ich odwiedzić. Leżą w pokoju 21. Zaraz powinni się obudzić. Art i Snivy poszli do pokoju, w którym leżała dziewczyna z Mienfoo. Dziewczyna leżała nieruchomo. Art usiadł na fotelu obok i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Ta po chwili otworzyła oczy. - Kim jesteś?! - Wrzasnęła wystraszona dziewczyna, po czym z przerażeniem oddaliła się od Arta. - Mów kim jesteś i co ja tu robię? - Uspokój się, nic Ci nie zrobię - Chłopak próbował uspokoić dziewczynę, lecz bez skutku. Po chwili obudził się Mienfoo i za rozkazem dziewczyny zaatakował Arta Salto Ciosem. Chłopak oberwał w nogę, przy czym upadł na ziemię. Snivy próbowała mu pomóc, jednak po chwili ona sama oberwała Skręto Ciosem. Chwilę po tym do pokoju weszła Siostra Joy. Zaczęła ona uspokajać dziewczynę. Powiedziała jej, że jest bezpieczna i nikt jej tutaj nie zagraża. Zajęło jej to trochę czasu, ale w końcu udało się jej uspokoić dziewczynę. Zaraz po tym Siostra zauważyła, że Art ma ranną nogę. Nie była poważna rana. Małe rozcięcie na kolanie, jednak po Salto Ciosie noga była trochę zbita. Siostra nałożyła na nogę usztywniający bandaż. - Noga jest trochę zbita. Dwie godzinki i bandaż nie powinien być już potrzebny. - Powiedziała Siostra i wyszła z pokoju. - Przepraszam, że kazałam Mienfoo Ciebie zaatakować. - Powiedziała dziewczyna. - Wystraszyłam się. - Nic się nie stało. - Odparł chłopak. - To tylko małe zbicie. - Co ja tu robię? Nie przypominam sobie, żebym tutaj przychodziła. - Ja i Snivy znaleźliśmy was nieprzytomnych na drodze przed Accumulą i... - Accumulą? To my jesteśmy w Accumuli? - Dziewczyna ucieszyła się. Ubrała płaszczyk leżący na krześle obok i wybiegła z pokoju. Art, Snivy i Mienfoo wybiegli z pokoju za dziewczyną. Bohaterowie ledwo doścignęli dziewczynę, gdy ta zatrzymała się w parku na obrzeżach miasta. Był to piękny park. Wysokie mury obrośnięte bluszczem odgradzały go od reszty Accumuli. Pod murami rosły soczyście czerwone róże, a wokół stojącej na środku fontanny rosły niebieski stokrotki. Posąg stojący na środku fontanny przedstawiał Reshirama. Wyglądał on żywo, jakby stała tam prawdziwa legenda. Park nie był zbyt duży. Wyglądało, jakby tutaj nikt od dawna nie wchodził. Był tam tylko Art i ta dziewczyna. Ławki były ustawione wokół fontanny, a w kątach parku rosły małe wierzby, których liście dosięgały ziemi. - Uwielbiałam te miejsce, jak byłam mała. - Opowiadała dziewczyna. - Mieszkałam tu jak miałam 6 lat. Wszystko wydawało się duże. Minęły 4 lata od kiedy tu nie mieszkam, a dla mnie trwało to wieki... - A gdzie teraz mieszkasz? - Zapytał Art. - W Castelii - Odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Też piękne miasto. Dużo w nim sklepów, piękny widok na morze, niedaleko można wejść na pustynię. Wszystko jest tam piękne, jednak Accumula podoba mi się bardziej. Nie jest tu tak ciasno, jak w Castelli, gdzie większość miasta zajmują wielkie budynki. A ty jak sądzisz.. ee... - ...Art. Nazywam się Art - Odpowiedział trener. - A ja nazywam się Lili. - Odparła dziewczyna. - Pamiętam jak walczyłam tutaj przeciwko mojej mamie. Mój Mienfoo, którego dostałam na urodziny kontra jej Patrat. Oczywiście przegrałam, w końcu to była moja pierwsza walka w życiu. Art, chcesz ze mną stoczyć bitwę? - Oczywiście! - Art nie spodziewał się pytania Lili. Bitwa rozpoczęła się. - Snivy, atrakcja! Różowe serduszka powędrowały w stronę Mienfoo, jednak ten uniknął ataku. Po chwili Snivy oberwała Salto Ciosem. Chciała obronić się Dzikimi Pnączami, ale wyszło to na marne. Mienfoo uniknął pnączy i używając Dłoni Siły przybił Snivy do muru. Pokemon Lili dokończył bitwę wbiegając na Snivy ze Skręto Ciosem. Snivy upadła na ziemię niezdolna do walki. Art podniósł pokemona, a Lili podeszła do niego. - Masz, to Potion. Wyleczy Snivy z ran. - Powiedziała Lili podając Artowi Potiona. Lekarstwo szybko podziałało. Snivy wyglądała jak nowo narodzona. - Dzięki, może teraz... - Artowi przerwał wielki wybuch koło wejścia do parku. Z obłoki dymu wyszło dwuch mężczyzn w czarno-białych zbrojach z elementami żółtego. Jeden z nich miał blond włosy i bladą twarz, drugi zaś, brązowe włosy i okulary. Po chwili blondyn przywołał z pokeballa pokemona, przypominającego kota. - Co to za Pokemon? - Zapytał Art wyciągając pokedex. ''Liepard - Wyższa forma Purrloina. Ukradkiem, niezauważalnie zakrada się na cel, po czym uderza go od tyłu. Pokemony z tego gatunku są bardzo szybkie i zwinne.'' - Łohohoho, co ja widzę! Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu! - Krzyknął brunet. - Trener gadającej Snivy i córka Carolli! - Gadającej Snivy? - Zdziwiła się Lili. - Córka Carolli? - Art również się zdziwił. Trenerzy wpatrzyli się w siebie, jednak po chwili otrząsł ich wybuch Kuli Cienia Lieparda. - Co teraz zrobimy? - Walczmy! - Zawołała dziewczyna. Po chwili Mienfoo zaatakował Lieparda Skręto Ciosem. Niestety, Liepard uniknął ataku i uderzył pokemona Cienistym Pazurem. - Jesteście w pułapce moi mili! - Zaśmiał się blondyn. - Ja i Eron nie odejdziemy z pustymi rękami! Liepard, Hiper Promień! Fala Promienia powędrowała w stronę bohaterów. Art, Lili i pokemony przytulili się i zaczęli krzyczeć. Po chwili cały park opanowało białe światło. Było słychać czyiś głos, który wydawał się mówić: "Scolipede, Toksyna!". Po chwili Art obudził się. Leżał na łóżku w Centrum Pokemon. Zaraz obok niego leżała Lili. Na fotelu spali Snivy i Mienfoo. Chłopak przypomniał sobie bitwę w parku. Przypomniał też sobie głos trenera, który kazał Scolipede'owi użyć Toksyny. Chłopak wstał z łóżka i wyszedł na zewnątrz Centrum. Przed budynkiem stał znany mu chłopak. - To był Yukio. Chłopak spojrzał na Arta. - Miałeś szczęście, że tamtędy przechodziłem. - Powiedział Yukio. - To ja kazałem Scolipede'owi użyć Toksyny. Atak trafił w Lieparda, przez co zmienił kierunek promienia. Potem uzbrojeni ludzie uciekli z parku. - Dzięki za pomoc. - Powiedział bohater chcąc podać Yukio rękę. - Nie musisz, to tylko mała przysługa. - Odparł rywal, po czym zawołał Scolipede. Usiadł na pokemona i razem wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Art wrócił do pokoju w którym leżały pokemony i Lili. Tam zobaczył Lili siedzącą na fotelu. - Jak my się tu nie znaleźliśmy? Przecież walczyliśmy w parku z Gangiem G. - Zdziwiła się dziewczyna. - Co to... Gang G? - Zapytał chłopak siadając obok Lili. - To Ci, którzy nas zaatakowali? - Tak. - Potwierdziła dziewczyna. - W ich Gangu jest pięć osób. Spotkaliśmy dwójkę z nich. Ten blondyn to Darch, a ten drugi to Eron. Jest jeszcze Chen, Caro... - Caro? Przypomina mi się te imię. - Pomyślał Art. Po chwili przypomniał sobie ten moment. - Asystentka Profesor Juniper - Caro, była wnerwiona, bo wybrałem Snivy na startera. - To pewnie ona. Ejj... to co mówił Eron, to prawda? - Powiedziała Lili. - To, że Snivy umie mówić ludzkim głosem? - Tak, ale trzymam to w tajemnicy. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że Snivy umie mówić. Ta informacja może sprawić, ze każdy będzie chciał wykraść mi Snivy. - Odpowiedział chłopak. - Ejjj... on jeszcze mówił że jesteś córką Carolli. Opowiesz mi o tym? - Nie teraz. - Odparła Lili. - Za długo czekałam, by od tego uciec, by teraz do tego wracać. Może innym razem, na razie nie mam ochoty przypominać sobie tych złych rzeczy. Okej, co ja mówiłam? - Zapomniałaś wymienić piątego z członków Gangu G. - Rzekł Art. - Ahh, słyszałam że to lider Gangu. Znaczy... liderem jest Grimsley. Wiesz kto to? - Tak, opowiadałam mu o nim. - Dodała Snivy. - A więc tak... - Lili zaczęła mówić dalej. - ...Grimsley jest głównym liderem Gangu G, w końcu to jego poddani. Ten piąty, jest bardziej ważną osobą w tej drużynie. Jest niebezpieczny. Słyszałam, że okradał hodowców przebierając się za innego hodowcę. Wypuszczał na farmie dym usypiający, a potem... no sam wiesz. Zabierał je ze sobą do testów. - Tak było w przypadku mnie. - Powiedziała Snivy. - Też zostałam porwana przez Gang G. Udało mi się uciec, ale tylko przypadkiem. Każdy pokemon był w osobnej klatce. Przewoziły nas ciężarówki. W jednej z przewózek, moja klatka uległa upadku i pękła jedna krata. Wykorzystałam okazję. Stałam pod drzwiami, a gdy byliśmy na miejscu, poddani Grimsleya otworzyli drzwi ciężarówki. Wtedy ja wyszłam niezauważona. Ma się ten spryt, co nie? - Te ostatnie zdanie Snivy wypowiedziała jak wytworna gotycka królowa. Wtedy cała paczka wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Gdzie masz zamiar teraz pójść? - Zapytała dziewczyna. - Słyszałem, że najbliższa sala jest w Striaton. Mam zamiar zawalczyć tam o odznakę. - W sumie, ja mam zamiar zwiedzić całą Unovę. - Odpowiedziała Lili. - Może, wybierzemy się razem? - Czemu nie? - Art uśmiechnął się. - Będą z tego korzyści. Będziesz miałą dodatkową pomoc w walczeniu z Gangiem G. A ja? Będę mieć towarzystwo. Nastąpił zachód słońca. Bohaterowie usiedli na wzgórzu by je obejrzeć. Po zniknięciu słońca z horyzontu, bohaterowie zamówili w Centrum Pokemon pokój na noc. Kolejnego dnia mają zamiar dojść do Striatonu. Czy Artowi uda się zdobyć pierwszą odznakę? Czy bohaterom uda się pokonać Gang G i samego Grimsleya? To już w następnych odcinkach! Wydarzenia *Art poznaje bardziej Lili. *Bohaterowie walczą ze sobą. **Snivy przegrywa z Mienfoo. *Bohaterów napada Gang G. **Z niebezpieczeństwa ratuje ich Yukio. *Lili opowiada Artowi o Gangu G. **Dziewczyna dowiaduje się o tajemnicy Snivy. *Bohaterowie postanawiają podróżować razem. Debiuty *Darch *Eron *Siostra Joy Pokemonów *Liepard (Darcha; debiut) Bohaterowie *Art *Lili *Yukio *Gang G **Darch **Eron **Caro (retrospekcja) *Profesor Juniper (retrospekcja) *Grimsley (retrospekcja) *Siostra Joy Pokemony *Snivy (Arta) *Mienfoo (Lili) *Scolipede (Yukio) *Liepard (Darcha) *Startery Unovy (retrospekcja) Kategoria: Własna Twórczość